Someday To Be That Girl
by LadieBuggie
Summary: Songfic. Electra is in love with Mistoffelees. She thinks that she will never compare to Jemima or Victoria. One-Shot. The song is "I'm not that girl" from "Wicked." This for RumpleJemimaFan's songfic contest.


**Hi again! This is for RumpleJemimaFan's songfic contest. The pairing is Electra and Mistoffelees, the song is "I'm not That Girl" from wicked. The storyline is that Electra thinks she will never be able to compete with Jemima or Victoria and that Mistoffelees will never pick her. **_The slant is either emphasis or Electra's head voice _and **the bold is her anger issues speaking.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CATS or the song **_**"I'm Not That Girl"**_** from **_**Wicked**_**.**

Electra was just sitting there. Nothing to do except watch her love life fall flat on its face. You see, ever since she had been old enough to look at boys the other way, she fell for Mistoffelees. It wasn't her fault that her only talents were bouncing around, tumbling, and chasing Rum Tum Tugger with his fan club.

It was late and she knew that Jellyorum and Jennyanydots were probably out looking for her. But she wouldn't budge from her spot out on the stove/microwave/washer/radio (I have no clue what it is) because she had a perfect view of Mistoffelees's date with Victoria. (He had recently cheated on Jemima with Victoria, so Jemima swore never to go out with him again). She had small shot of getting a date with him after that "incident" with Jemima. The two were on the tire and Mistoffelees was tickling her. Electra sighed. She went back to bed at home.

Soon the morning sunrise peeked through blinds. "On less day of my life wasted, one less day until the night of the jellicle ball." Electra muttered. The Ball was tomorrow and everyone was preparing and getting dates. It was Victoria's turn to mate; Electra was positive that Mistoffelees would mate with her. Her father, Asparagus called to her saying that Breakfast was ready. Electra sniffed the air. Hot cocoa, bacon, and chocolate chip muffins. She raced down to the dining room table. She picked out her _favorite_ plate, two strips of crunchy bacon, three muffins, and a cup of hot cocoa. She sat down next to her sister, Etcetera. Etcetera looked just like her mother except more bubbly and jumpy. Electra looked like her father, brown, black, and gray. Although Electra did have some stripes on her chest from who knows where. Etcetera seemed more bouncy than usual. "Etcy, you look very bouncy today. What's up?"

"Well…" She looked away. "TUMBLEBRUTUS ASKED ME TO THE BALL! Can you believe it? I mean after all this time…" Electra didn't hear the rest; because she was too busy gaping at Victoria and Mistoffelees having a fight. "Electra? Eee-leck-traaa? What are you lookin' at?" She looked the way Electra was pointing. "Ahh, I see. Looks like somebody's got a crush on a taken maaaa-aaan" Etcetera said the last part in a teasing way. Electra just shook her head, having finished her dinner; she put her dish in the dishwasher and went outside to that stove/microwave/washer/radio (I still have no idea what it is).

The fight had ended just as fast as it had started. There they were cuddling with each other as usual. Electra picked a wild flower. She plucked off the ends saying "He loves me, he loves me not, he…" What puzzled her was what she ended up with. He didn't really feel that way. Or did he? But he'd been friends with her for so long. Electra took another look at the pair, all of the sudden her emotions come pouring out in song:

Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl:

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Dainty, fur of pearl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl:

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl

Electra hopped right off the stove, stealing one last glance at the couple. With a heavy heart, Electra trudged home, her shoulders sagging and her heart feeling like it was broken into two. When that happens the heart doesn't always heal correctly. That's when she received her anger issues.

When Electra got home her mother asked her how her day went. All Electra did was stare daggers at her. She continued to her room. She looked out the window, she saw that Mistoffelees and Victoria were ending the date. When Mistoffelees was gone, Victoria waited a couple of seconds, then motioned for someone to come out. It was Plato. _Is Victoria cheating on Mistoffelees,_ Electra spoke to herself,

**Of course you dummy! Why would they be kissing?**

_Well thank you for that undoubtedly rude comment!_

**Oh will you just go tell Mistoffelees already? Talking to you is soo boring.**

_Fine!_ After having that weird conversation with herself, she went to Mistoffelees's pipe.

"Umm… Misto?" Electra called out into the pipe. "Anyone here?"

"What do _you_ of all people want?"

"Misto is something wrong?

"Terribly wrong."

"What?"

"I'm not in love with Victoria anymore. She's going to be heart broken when she finds out." Mistoffelees shook his head solemnly.

"Actually, that's why I'm here. She feels… Ditto." Electra shielded herself, hoping he wasn't in bad mood.

"Huh?" Mistoffelees looked up, confused.

"Well, how do I put this nicely? Umm… She loves Plato. She's been cheating on you." _Please Oh dear Everlasting Cat please don't let him be in a bad mood_ Electra looked upward praying to the Everlasting Cat he wasn't mad.

A grin had snuck onto Mistoffelees's face. "That's perfect! Oh joy"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm in love with someone other than Victoria." He looked at her thinking that she knew what he was talking about.

"But I thought Jemima hated you?"

"I never said it was Jemima." He grinned even wider. "I meant _you_!" He swept Electra off her feet both laughing. _So maybe the flower_ was_ right._

**Darn-tootin' it was!**

_Will you just let me have my moment?_

**Fine. You don't have to turn on me like that!**

At the next Jellicle Ball, when Victoria and Plato were doing they're dance, Electra and Mistoffelees were cuddling together. Electra couldn't wait until the next ball; it would be _her_ time to mate. How great it would be to have the tribe's best dancer be mating with you.

**This was my first contest entry and I don't care if it doesn't win. It was fun to make something **_**not**_** focused on the couple Munkustrap and Demeter. **


End file.
